An Adventure in RC9GN !
by TheFaithfulDreamer
Summary: When 3 teens fall into the world of RC9GN, they learn quickly that some of their other classmates as well have been teleported here. When Roxanne, Robert, and Raymond fight alongside The Ninja of Norrisville,their classmates, their friends, get mind wiped by Viceroy, and are now their enemies. What happens ? Let the adventure begin! This story has O.C's that belong to my friends !
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1 – WHAT THE JUICE ?!

Roxanne's POV

" AAHHH !" "WHAT THE JUICE ?!" "GAAH !"

_THUD !_

"Uhh… " I groaned.. "What …in the …name of ninjas?" I looked around to see Robert and Raymond sprawled on the floor. 'This looks familiar…' I saw a puddle and saw what, seems to be myself, but looked different.. like a… " WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A RC9GN CHARACTER ?!"

" IN THE NAME OF ZAPDOS, STOP SHOUTING WOULD YOU ?!" I looked back to see Robert getting up, yup, same old Pokemon obsessed Robert..

" Robert ?!" "Wait a second…WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE AN RC9GN CHARACTER ?!" " I CAN SAY THE SAME TO YOU !" "HUH ?!"

" WHAT THE HELL ?!" A familiar voice shouted , I guess Raymond's awake…

" hmmm… This looks like the place where Randy and Howard met Catfish .. Huh… it has the sign they put up" I said , yup really familiar !

" Well.. show us the way to Norrisville. Oh fellow RC9GN fan !" Raymond said as he said that in the most sass anyone could throw at you. Even more sass than Viceroy has !... Ok less than that…

" Phht … Follow me .."

~ Time Skip ~

" In your face, BonBon !" I said as I stuck my tongue out, as Raymond and Robert stared at each other then looked back at me, having a VERY amazed face.

" uhhhh…I-" they started, but then…

_CRASH !_

" AAHH ! MY CAR !" said the recognizable voice of P. Slimz . Let me guess… either Randy was on the car and the robot or monster aimed for him, or… the robot or monster just destroyed it… but, I'm guessing it's option 2 since I don't see RC anywhere.

And Guess what ?

It was a stanked student, which, I guess is Flute Girl , and of course,

The Beloved Hero of Norrisville shows up,

Randy Cunningham, the 9th Grade Ninja.

" SMOKEBOMB!" he said waving his arms to get the stank's* attention " Flute Girl ?! Are you kidding me Stevens ?!" he jumped over to the band geek and snatched his trombone, throwing it in the air and slashing it with his Ninja Sword, which in our world, is a Ninjato, not a katana, samurais use katanas.

The green mist emerged from the stank's body, going back toward the vent or any other hole in the ground – back to the Sorcerer – and after that the Ninja smoke bombed away, leaving the scene, leaving the students cheering.

" Ok guys, find Howard, and you'll find the Ninja. That, or go to the sides of the school or to the back, let's split up !"

~ After Finding Howard ~

" * Panting * Sweet Cheese, it took us a lot of time to find him !" said Raymond

" And the Ninja isn't even with him!" exclaimed an enraged Robert

" Calm down.. He'll appear in, 3.. 2..1.." as I counted down the foul smelling red mist appeared next to the chubby teen and the hero came in sight. Again, leaving amazed biffers in front of you.

The two animated teens shared a conversation, until Raymond threw a dagger toward them, which ALMOST pierced through the Ninja's skull. They looked at the dagger that cracked itself into the wall, and then looked shocked at us.

The ninja got into a fighting stance and withdrew his sword, pointing it at us.

I looked to my side and saw Raymond in his assassin hood. Crap… why the juice would he throw it at RC while he's still in the suit ?!

Oh... this is gonna be good...


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2 -Yep ! You guys are actually a ...

(Still Roxanne's POV)

( OK GUYS ! I GOT A NOTE FROM Tronadimux said that it was RAYMOND not Rebon , so changes ! Sweet cheese Tron, why didn't you second tell me ?!)

"Who the Juice are you ?!" He asked, with a lot of shock in his voice

I rolled my eyes " Who do you think we are ? Germa- umm.. I mean, we are new here in Norrisville High…. " I said trying not to reference anything from that Franz Nukid episode, wait what episode was that ?

" Uh-huh…. I don't believe you guys." The Ninja said.

" Okay Cunningham …. Name one reason why you don't be-!" I shut my mouth after realizing what I said, sweet cheese, WHY DID I JUST SAY HIS NAME !?

" umm… what did you say ?!"

" uhh… I –"

"Umm.. She said umm… a pokemon name ! " Robert said nervously, though he usually has a cool composure, I could see that he was faltering to keep himself calm.

Raymond hid behind us and took of his hood, " What they said was a character from a really old video game." He said while bonking the two of us on the head. Robert and I shared an 'Oww' Before we stood up straight.

" Huh… Oh yeah ! We are foreign exchange students. From Germany." Robert and Raymond looked at me weirdly before their face brightened at the idea we had.

Howard had a scared face and I know why, Franz Nukid. They still remember him ? Well.. would make sense, I mean that 'Double Dip ' thing came around again as well...

Randy looked shocked as well, but that hilarious shocked face was cut short when Howard started shaking him. " Ninja! W- Wha-! AHHH "

I smirked as he said that . I looked toward Raymond and Robert before we said...

" HALLO, NOW YOU SAY HALLO "

"AHHHHHH"

We fell onto the floor laughing. After a few minute we picked ourselves up,and looked at their scared faces, Randy was holding his sword defensively, and Howard was cowering behind him.

" Ok calm down guys... we aren't German ROBOT exchange students, we know who the Ninja's identity is, and we know, well, EVERYTHING about Norrisville "

*AFTER EXPLAINING *

"Ok, so you're saying we are a cartoon ?" The Ninja asked. We nodded , the Ninja raised an eyebrow and as we kept explaining the stuff..

TIME SKIP _

" Uh huh so you 3 are Randy Cunningham's cousins ?" said. We nodded before he gave us our schedule and locker numbers.

" Here you go.. Have a great school year in Norrisville High !"

~ End of Chp 2 ~


	3. CHAPTER 3 (FINALLY)

GotNoName123 : did you really just make them say that they are a cartoon, do you know what that could do? i dont but someone does.

Answering time : Well in most cases, the whole world would've ended right then and there, but that'd be a shame. Plus, Randy and Howard probably think the three strangers are just crazy.

* * *

ANYWAY!

* * *

"VICEROY!"

"Yes, sir?"

"MY PLAN IS EXCELLENT! I IMPLANTED SECURITY CAMERAS ALL OVER THE SCHOOL SO WE CAN KEEP AN EYE ON THE NINJA!"

The dark skinned man rolled his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. He would say 'It was my idea' but that obviously wouldn't change his boss' stupidity.

"Yes, sir." He sighed, and brought out a McFistTablet (iPad) and checked the security cameras. His eyes landed on one camera in the hallways that showed 5 teens. He knew two of them, Randy Cunningham and Howard Wienerman… But who were those other three?

"My god! I can't believe Slimovitz fell for that!" A male with spiky blonde hair laughed, and another boy, with dark brown hair followed. The girl with black hair however, looked at them with a look that seemed like she saw it coming.

"Guys, if they accepted McFist's, or Viceroy's, pure excuse of a robot, why wouldn't they accept us?" She said, smirking. Then, she snapped her head towards the direction of the camera, and whispered something to the boy with blonde hair.

He nodded, and gave her a dagger that he pulled out from his hood's pocket. With excellent aim and accuracy, the dagger impaled the camera as the girl smirked, and Viceroy's view turned to static.

He processed all the information he just collected. They were talking about something that happened months ago, even if they were freshmen, and they knew who he was.

He decided to keep it a secret from McFist, but quickly thought against it, and with a deep breath, entered his boss' office once more.

"Sir, I found something interesting on the cameras."

* * *

Norrisville High.

Roxanne's POV

I extracted the dagger from the camera, and kept it in my jacket's pocket. Raymond nodded at me as a sign of letting me keep it. Soon enough, the bell sounded, and we grabbed our books and ran straight to our class, which was a Biology class.

So that means some creepy shite going on with a Mr and Mrs. Driscoll [1].

We ran straight into Biology class, about to take a seat, but Mrs. Driscoll stopped us, and grabbed me by the hand. She dragged us to the front of the class, and we looked at each other, kind of worried.

'You're new students, right? So please introduce yourselves" She said, urging one of us to step forward.

I looked at Raymond and Robbie, and they gave me a look that said, 'you go first'. I glared at them, but took in a deep breath, before taking one step forward.

"Umm. . . My name is R-" I looked at the two males, and they mouthed 'Change your name'

I sighed. " My name is Faith Dreamer. I'm 14, obviously. The two doofers next to me are my best friends, and we moved in to Norrisville two days ago." For some reason Theresa glared at me as Randy and Howard gave a thumbs up and a small grin.

"I' m just gonna pass it on to my friend here, soo yeah." I pat Raymond's shoulder as he stepped forward too.

"As said by Faith, we're all best friends. My name is Tron Diamux. I'm 14 as well, and at least 2 months younger than Faith."

"Basically everything's been said by Faith soo, yeah." Raymond pat Robert's shoulder, and he took a deep breath, stepping forward.

"I'm Alex Pred, and I'm probably the youngest out of the three of us, but still 14."

The biology teacher smiled, and nodded, gesturing us to go to a seat, which was thankfully, right behind Randy and Howard. Robert brought a chair from the unoccupied table beside us to the table so he could sit as well.

Mrs. Driscoll started talking about cells, but when she was about to start explaining more in depth, the bell rang. We all got out of our seats quickly, and Randy and Howard followed in tow.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME! Hey, Cunningham, what're you gonna have for lunch?" Howard exclaimed. Randy rolled his eyes, and muttered a small answer.

The three of us left the two of them alone, and went to our lockers to keep our books. When I opened my locker, however, there was a wooden box in there. I looked outside the window, and saw a figure racing out.

I glanced at Robbie through the small holes in the locker door, and found him staring at the same thing. "Why the hell did I get a Ninja outfit?" Raymond said, as quietly as possible, even though there was no one in the hallways.

I shrugged, before carrying the box, and telling the two males to do the same, before dragging them into the shed that was outside, where Randy kept Dickie for a while.

I closed the door behind me, and opened up the box. My version of the Nomicon was there inside, and the same sticky notes, such as 'Don't tell anyone' and all that was stuck to it.

I was practically fangirling, and Robbie and Raymond looked at me in the weirdest ways possible.

I stopped my little freakout for a while, and told them to open it as well. They shrugged, and opened the wooden boxes, to find a nomicon as well.

The difference, was that each of our Nomicons had different designs, colors (except black) and had a different number.

Randy's displays the number 9 and his designs are red.

Mine displayed the number 4 and my designs were violet.

Robbie's displayed the number 2, and his designs were colored in yellowish gold.

Raymond's displayed the number 1, and his designs are green.

_I'm pretty sure I've read about this before._

_1= Green Ninja = Raiju, the Lightning Wolf spirit_

_2= Gold Ninja = Furi, the Monkey spirit_

_4 = Violet Ninja = Ryujin, the Ocean Dragon spirit_

_9 = Red Ninja = Tengu, the Fire bird spirit_

I face-palmed as soon as I realized what we were getting into.

Yep. It's the Norisu Nine.

So, does that mean the Norisu Nine is being rebuilt? And specifically, with US in it?!

* * *

IM BACK FROM THE DEAD.

IM SORRY MY LOVELIES. YOU'RE ALL BEAUTIFUL, AND AMAZING, AND THANK YOU, SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME WRITE AND POST IN !  
;3 3 love you guys! SO MUCH


End file.
